


The Luckiest Day

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - a chaste kiss because they are in mixed companyEggsy and Harry adopt Roxy's daughter when she and her husband are killed in a car accident.  Today is her wedding day.NOTE - I went back and forth for literal  hours on how to tag this. I know Roxy is a major Kingsman character but I  do not see her as a major character in this story.  She dies 'off stage' in a flashback scene, but it still happens, so I have tagged it as such. All in all this is a happy sweet story.





	The Luckiest Day

THE LUCKIEST DAY

“That was easy enough,” Eggsy says, slipping into the pew next to Harry. “Easiest job I ever had.”

“And you performed it quite admirably, darling.” 

“Imagine how good I’m going to do it tomorrow during the actual ceremony,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

Harry smiles at the couple sitting across the aisle. “Charming people. I’m glad of it…I’d hate to be related by marriage to someone ghastly and be forced to act as if we enjoy their company.”

“Yes, they are quite nice,” Eggsy agrees. “Well, shall we go? Obviously we’re not needed any longer.” The words drip with sadness although he smiles as he watches the bride giggle with her best friend.

“Not tonight, at least.” Harry stands and stretches a bit. “I’m quite famished. Shall we stop for a bite on the way home?”

“As long as that bite is accompanied by a pint or two, yes, please,” Eggsy says with a grin. He takes Harry’s arm and turns toward the parents of the groom.

“Dad.” The bride hurries down the aisle and links her arm through Eggsy’s. “You and Papa weren’t leaving, were you?”

“Yes, Daphne, we are. Your papa is dying of starvation, and I must feed him or suffer the consequences.” Harry rolls his good eye at his husband’s theatrics. 

“I thought we might go out for dinner, the three of us.” She bites her bottom lip. “One…one last meal?”

“You make it sound like you’re heading to the electric chair, darling, instead of matrimony. Believe me when I tell you it’s really not that bad.”

Eggsy and Daphne each hit an arm. “Thanks, Harry. We’d love to, Daph, but I figured you’d go out with your friends.”

“No. I want to be with you. I’ve made reservations for us at the Coach and Four in the hopes that you’d say yes.”

Eggsy smiles. “Your childhood favorite. Shall we meet you there?”

“Yes, I have my car.” She kisses each of their cheeks. 

They bid good evening to her future in-laws and slowly make their way out to the car. “We raised a good girl,” Harry says softly as Eggsy opens the passenger side door for him.

“Yes, we did, although she was blessed with good genes.” 

 

“Not sure why we gotta fuckin’ be here fer this,” Eggsy grumbles as he drops into a chair. “Roxy ain’t got nothin’ I want.”

“Darling, please,” Harry hisses as they wait for the main Kingsman solicitor to enter the conference room. “Mr. Southerton asked that we be here, so we’re here.”

“Fuck. Just wanna get over this,” Eggsy says, although he wonders if that will ever be possible. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Roxy is gone. Roxy, beautiful Roxanne Morton Kent, wife and mother. Not killed thwarting a coup or fighting a group of mercenaries. Roxy and her sweet husband Stuart, lives ended by the stupid decision of a drunk woman to get behind the wheel of her Mercedes. It’s been a week since the accident and he still reaches for his phone to text her multiple times a day.

“So sorry, Arthur…Galahad.” Mr. Southerton hurries into the office and sits down. “I know your time is valuable so I won’t piddle about.” He removes his glasses. “Agent Lancelot filed a will in all the appropriate channels, although I am listed as solicitor. Everything in the document is legally binding by the laws of the Commonwealth.”

“Of course,” Harry says politely. Eggsy moodily studies his wedding ring. Roxy’s probably played one last joke and left him some horrid piece of art or a sculpture of naked bloody wood nymphs.

“I know yer just doin’ yer job, sir, but can we just…” Eggsy waves his hand in the air and Harry gives him a look of disapproval. Eggsy’s responding look tells him to fuck off.

“Agent Lancelot and her husband, Mr. Kent, have made their wishes quite clear.” The man clears his throat and picks up a document. “She says, ‘I am of sound mind, although Mr. Unwin-Hart will probably deny it. We the undersigned, Roxanne Morton Kent and Stuart Kent, wish, upon our untimely demise, for the custody of our daughter, Daphne Octavia Kent, to be given to Eggsy Unwin-Hart and Harold Hart.’”

Harry stares at Mr. Southerton. Eggsy’s mouth goes dry. “I beg your pardon?” Harry asks finally.

“I am of sound mind…”

“Don’t…read it…again,” Eggsy says through clenched teeth. “Did you just say she…she left us her DAUGHTER?”

“Yes. She wished for you to become legal guardians of the child.”

Eggsy and Harry stare at each other. “I don’t…I don’t know what to say,” Harry whispers.

“She must’ve been high on pain meds, laid up in Medical, when she wrote that,” Eggsy says.

“There is an accompanying note she wished me to give you.” He hands Eggsy a small envelope.

Eggsy quickly opens it, smiling at the very unladylike scrawl. _Eggsy, I know you’re probably saying I’m mental right now, but I am absolutely not. If your'e reading this, it means the worst has happened. Stuart agrees that you’re the one we want to raise Daphne if something would happen to us. She loves the two of you so much, and you can give her everything we want. Love, security, safety. You can show her all the joy the world has to offer, and before you think it, you berk, you ARE good enough. You are perfect. Love, Roxy._ Eggsy’s bottom lip begins to tremble.

“And if we would decline?” Harry’s gentle question has Eggsy’s head snapping up.

“If you do not wish to take the child, she will go to her maternal aunt.”

“That frigid bitch?” Eggsy snaps. He’s met Roxy’s sister Elizabeth exactly twice and detested her both times. The feeling was most definitely mutual.

“Might we have a moment?” Harry asks the solicitor.

“Of course, Arthur. Please just ring that bell if you wish me to return.” Mr. Southerton leaves the room.

Eggsy gets up and starts to pace. “Harry, what tha FUCK was she thinkin’? You, yeah. Yer perfect ta raise a kid. But me?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Harry gasps. “Eggsy, I am close to sixty. Why in the world would I be a good choice to raise a four-year-old?”

“Cuz you an’ Rox, ya come from tha same stuff. All posh an’ wealthy an’ cultured. I used ta pick pockets fer a livin’, Haz.”

“Years ago.” Harry stands as well. “My boy, please settle down.”

“I won’t fuckin’ settle down. She was fuckin’ mental when she wrote this. What can I give that little girl?”

“She was NOT mental when she chose you.” Harry grabs him by the shoulders and gives him a little shake. Tears escape and slide down Eggsy’s cheeks. “Eggsy, you are smart. You are loyal. You are generous and kind. You are loving. You are brave. What mother wouldn’t want you to raise their child, to guide her?”

“What if I fail?”

“Dearest boy.” Harry pulls him into his arms. “You simply won’t fail, because I will be there to help you. We’ve saved the world…I believe we can look after a child.”

“I know this ain’t what ya signed up for when ya married me,” Eggsy says to Harry’s chest. “Yer practically retirement age…this ain’t exactly on yer agenda.”

“I beg your pardon, I am far from retirement,” Harry says in a mildly scandalized tone. “What I signed up for was to be with you for better or for worse. No matter what, I vowed I would stand by your side.”

“I love ya, Harry.” Eggsy turns up his face and Harry kisses him.

“I love you, too, Eggsy.” Harry reaches over and rings the bell.

Eggsy continues to have second thoughts, however, up until the next day when they go to Elizabeth’s house to pick up Daphne. Elizabeth greets them at the door with a sniff. “Well, here you are.”

“Good afternoon, Lady Welles,” Harry says politely.

“I’m sure I don’t know why she picked you.” She glares at Eggsy.

“Well, I sure know why she DIDN’T pick YOU.” Eggsy no longer has to be polite for Roxy’s sake. “Where’s Daphne?”

“In the kitchen.” She stomps down the corridor in a very unladylike fashion. “Daphne…”

“Uncle Eggsy!” A tiny bomb attacks his legs almost immediately. “Uncle Harry!” 

“Daphne, you have jam all over your hands,” Elizabeth scolds.

“It comes out in the wash, don’t it, my lady love?” Eggsy holds her close. She has her mother’s hair and smile, and her father’s grey-blue eyes. 

“Uncle Eggsy…Aunty Lizbeth says Mummy and Daddy aren’t coming back ever, that they went away.” Daphne pouts and toys with one of his buttons. “And she’s mean and says I can’t have pudding after I eat.”

Elizabeth snorts and moves to the sink without saying anything. Eggsy sits on a chair with Harry sitting next to him. “Your Aunt Elizabeth is right, Daphne. Yer…yer mum an’ dad did go away, but not because they wanted to. They love you so much…but there was an accident. They died, an’…they ain’t comin’ back.”

“Is it wise to tell a child that?” Elizabeth snaps. “She doesn’t understand, and it sounds maudlin and dreadful.”

“Death IS maudlin and dreadful. Kids ain’t dumb, an’ this is one time where fillin’ her head with fairy tales ain’t gonna cut it.” Eggsy smiles as he looks into the face so like her mother’s. “Daphne…yer mum…she was my best mate, ya know that, right?” She nods. “She wanted…if anything ever happened ta her, she wanted ya ta come live with me an’ Uncle Harry. What do ya think about that? If ya don’t want it…that’s fine. Aunt Elizabeth will take real good care of you.” Eggsy knows it’s true. Daphne will want for nothing, except perhaps affection.

“Will you sing me to sleep if I have a bad dream?”

“Course.”

“An’ will Uncle Harry make me pancakes with sprinkles like when I sleeped over?”

“Of course, darling,” Harry says immediately.

“Are you gonna die in an accident, too?”

“Oh, lady love.” Eggsy holds her close. “I hope not, but I can’t promise that. I can promise that me an’ Uncle Harry are gonna love ya so much, an’ do everything we can ta take real good care of you.”

“I wanna live with you,” she whispers, cuddling against him.

“All right then.” 

“I’ll get her things into the car.” Harry stands and smiles apologetically at Elizabeth, who rolls her eyes.

“I’ll show you where everything is.”

 

“Table for three under the name Morton?” Harry says to the host at the front door.

“Of course. Follow me.” She leads them to a small booth in the corner.

“Do you want a table, Harry? Know booths are hard on your knees.”

“Christ, Eggsy, I’m old, not decrepit.” Harry easily slides into the booth. Eggsy rolls his eyes and sits next to him.

They’re there ten minutes before Daphne arrives, sliding across from them. “Sorry it took me so long.”

“Lady love, I’ve spent the last twenty plus years waiting around for your Papa. I’m used to it.”

Harry pokes him. “Saying goodbye to Anthony one last time as a single woman?”

“Papa.” She blushes charmingly. “I was speaking with Janet, if you must know. She wanted to give me her mother’s handkerchief to carry.”

“That was quite sweet,” Harry says.

“I know. They’re a good family…I’m so lucky.” She opens her menu. “I’m also starving.”

Eggsy watches her as she talks with Harry about what to order. She’s inherited her mother’s intelligence and bravery as well as her father’s quiet personality. She’d graduated with a degree in interior design and had already moved up the ranks in one of the best studios in the city. Eggsy loves watching her talk to Harry. She’s always been close to them both, but she and Harry have always connected on a more personal level. Eggsy – Dad – was the knight who taught her how to fight her battles, but Harry – Papa – was the gentle mage she came to with all her problems. She’d called them Uncle Harry and Uncle Eggsy until she was sixteen, when she’d sat them down and explained that she’d thought it all out and realized that they were her fathers in action if not in blood, and that she wanted them to be fathers in name as well. 

They order and the waiter takes their menus, leaving them in a bit of an awkward silence. “I got a new pair of trainers for the wedding,” Eggsy say suddenly. “White with a bit of a sea green line across the toes.”

“Dad, you wouldn’t!” Daphne gasps. “Papa…tell him no.”

“Like that has ever done me any good,” Harry says. 

“Your attendants are wearing sea green. There is sea green in my tie and pocket square. Why not on my trainers?” Eggsy cannot help it. They both look horrified.

“Papa,” she begs. “Dad, come on. You can’t wear trainers with your suit. You just can’t.”

“I could set a new trend.”

“Going out in public in trainers at your age is bad enough.”

“At my age!” Eggsy puts a hand over his heart. “At my age I’m still not too old to put you over my knee for such impertinence.”

“If he’s old, what am I?” Harry asks.

“Perfect,” she tells him.

“I’m not wearing trainers to your wedding, lady love, don’t get your knickers in a bunch,” Eggsy tells her. “Your Papa would murder me in my sleep.”

“I most certainly would not…I’d murder you while you were wide awake.”

Daphne laughs and they spend the next two hours talking and reminiscing. She finally says that she has to go get some sleep or she’ll be getting married with bags under her eyes. They walk her to her car, Daphne between them with an arm through each of theirs. “Thank you,” she says.

“You always walk a lady to her chariot,” Eggsy says, sweeping into a bow.

“No. For everything.” She bites her bottom lip. “For the wedding…for accepting Anthony as a new member of our family…for…for taking me in.”

“Dearest,” Harry says in astonishment, wiping a tear from her cheek. She’s not often demonstrative and this is a bit surprising. 

“I remember staying with Aunt Elizabeth after the accident. I was so unhappy…if I would have stayed with her I would have been miserable, I just know it.” She sniffs and Harry hands her his handkerchief. “I know taking me in wasn’t in your plans. You were older, Papa, and Dad, you were so young to have a child in your life. But you loved me as if I were your own daughter, and…and I just never think I’ve told you what that meant to me.” She throws herself into Eggsy’s arms and reaches out for Harry at the same time. Harry wraps himself around both of them.

“Having you in our lives, dearest, was an unexpected joy, something I will always be grateful for,” Harry says. Eggsy can’t speak, simply hugs his girl tight.

“Well…” She pulls away and takes a ragged breath. “I’ll see you at the church tomorrow, then. I’ll be the one in the white dress.”

“The most beautiful bride ever.” Harry kisses her forehead.

“Love you,” Eggsy manages, wondering how he’s ever going to get through the next day.

 

“Do you need me to do your tie, darling, or do you have it?” Harry calls from the bedroom.

“Think I got it…the tie pin is…there.” Eggsy eyes himself up in the mirror. He looks a good ten years younger than his true age of 51; his hair is still blondish-brown with strands of grey, and the laugh lines around his eyes look more like crinkles of amusement then true wrinkles. He stays fit and stay takes missions, although they aren’t as physical and keep him close to home. “Hopefully she won’t be embarrassed by me.” He turns and heads back into the bedroom. “I just hope…” He stops short and stares at Harry. He’s standing in front of the window, looking out into the garden. The sunlight is radiating off his silver white hair and he looks like an angel to Eggsy. He still stands tall and proud, every inch the gentleman, even at eighty years old. 

“You hope what, darling?” Harry turns to look at him. His eye is starting get a bit cloudy with age, but he doesn’t miss much, especially where Eggsy is concerned.

“You are the most handsome thing I ever laid eyes on,” Eggsy whispers. 

“Oh.” Harry actually turns pink. “Well, I always paint a pretty picture when I dress formally, you know that.”

“Of course.” Eggsy blinks back tears as he goes to brush imaginary lint from Harry’s jacket, just for the excuse to touch him. “Still as gorgeous as the first time I saw you outside that police station.”

“The luckiest day of my life.” Harry gently kisses him.

“Behave, old man, or we’re gonna be late for our daughter’s wedding,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

“Maybe if we just stay here, it won’t happen.” For the first time, Harry looks sad about the upcoming nuptials.

“Haz, you love Anthony.”

“I do. He’s a dear boy. But…our little girl won’t need us anymore.” Harry frowns. “I’ll become that doddering old man she feels obligated to visit for Sunday dinner.”

“Harry Hart!” Eggsy says in astonishment. “First of all, you aren’t a doddering old man. Secondly, you’re her Papa. The minute she and Anthony have their first fight as a married couple she’ll be on the phone to you. Mark my words.” He gives him a gentle poke in the stomach. “Now pack an extra handkerchief and let’s go.”

“I won’t need an extra handkerchief.”

“Probably not, but I will.”

A Kingsman cab picks them up and drives them to the church. Anthony and his family believe that Harry is a retired tailor and Eggsy works for the same shop. Their wedding gift was a beautiful suit for the wedding – not bulletproof – as well as a large deposit towards their honeymoon. Andrew’s great-nephew Rory now runs the tailor shop, and he has a background in women’s formal wear. He’d offered to design and make Daphne’s dress in his spare time, refusing to accept any money. 

Harry refuses Eggsy’s arm and takes the stairs into the church, leaning on a dashing silver and black cane when he needs a bit of assistance. They find their way to the large room where Daphne’s getting ready. Eggsy knocks on the door. “It’s us, Daph.”

“Come in.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and opens the door. A beautiful young woman with light brown hair done up in tendrils and curls turns to smile at him. Her slender body is draped in a gorgeous strapless dress of satin and lace, a gentle swath of lace draped over her hair as a veil. The train is short but elegant, and she looks like a fairy princess. “Oh…dearest.” Harry’s lips tremble. “You are a vision.”

“I don’t know about that.” She looks at Eggsy. “Dad?”

“I…I…” Eggsy holds out his hand and Harry immediately has a handkerchief ready. Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “My lady love, you are stunning. Anthony is the luckiest man on the planet.”

“You think so?” She turns back to the mirror. Everyone has always told her she was beautiful but she’d humbly denied it, finding imaginary flaws every time she looked in the mirror. Her modesty was one of the things Eggsy loved best about her.

“Yes, but you’re missing something.”

“I am?” She touches her hair, her bodice, the engagement ring on her finger.

“Yes.” Eggsy draws something from his pocket. “You know your Papa and I helped clean out your parents’ flat when they passed.” She slowly nods. “I kept a few things…things I thought she’d want you to have. I believe now is the time to start giving them to you.” He holds out an elegant gold bracelet. 

“This…this was hers?” Daphne gasps, holding out her wrist.

“Yes.”

“Dad,” she breathes as he puts it around her wrist. “Thank you.”

“Well, before I completely embarrass myself, I’m going to go to my seat. I will see you both soon.” Harry kisses her cheek and holds her close before leaving the room.

Daphne gathers her bouquet and soon her bridesmaids are falling into the room and giggling. Eggsy makes his exit, pacing by the door of the sanctuary as he waits. “Well, lad, ye clean up well.”

“Hello, Merlin.” Eggsy hugs their old friend. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Wild horses could nae keep me away.” Merlin retired from Kingsman and moved to Scotland, although he visits London at least three times a year to visit Harry and Eggsy. He’s like another uncle to Daphne, as is Percival, who still lives in the city. 

“I see you’ve dressed up for the occasion.” Eggsy looks at Merlin’s kilt. “Please tell me you’re not going traditional.”

“I admit nothing,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs. He gives Eggsy another hug and heads inside.

Soon the bridesmaid are filing into place and Eggsy steps to the back to wait for Daphne. When she takes his arm he feels her quivering. “Cold feet?”

“No. I…I love him. I’m just…”

“I know, Daph.” He carefully kisses her cheek. 

The music starts and they start down the aisle, slowly making their way to the front of the church. Anthony slowly turns around and the look on his face speaks volumes. The love in his eyes makes Eggsy relax a bit. His girl is going to someone who will love her forever. He meets Harry’s eye as he approaches the front and Harry gives him a tiny smile. Eggsy hands her to her fiancé with one last kiss and steps into the pew with Harry.

“You looked so gorgeous with her,” Harry murmurs, giving him a chaste kiss. 

“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Eggsy murmurs back. 

The ceremony begins and Eggsy manages to do everything correctly. He stands, he sits. He manages not to cry until the ring goes on her finger and then only one tear falls from each eye. Suddenly the priest is telling them to kiss and then that’s it. His girl is married. She’s no longer the little thing that woke up screaming for her Mum, or the teenager begging to wear ‘just a little more makeup, Dad, everyone does.’ There will be no more late night studying sessions, or driving lessons, or long telephone calls from the university dorm. She belongs to someone else now and Eggsy and Harry have moved into secondary orbit.

“Absolutely not.” Harry snags Eggsy by the arm as he tries to sneak away. “You will be in these photographs, Eggsy Unwin-Hart.”

“I hate getting my picture taken,” Eggsy grumbles, but he allows himself to be manhandled and maneuvered wherever the photographer wants. 

Just about the time Eggsy’s wishing that he had a flask in his pocket like most gentlemen it’s time to move on to the second part of the evening. As soon as they reach the reception hall he gets himself and Harry a martini. They’re seated at a table with other Kingsman. Merlin, Percival, Rory. “Her dress is gorgeous, Rory,” Harry tells him.

“Thank you, sir. It wasn’t difficult with a model like that.” The young man smiles as he watches Daphne and Anthony enter the room. “Dress practically made itself.”

Everyone slowly comes in and sits down. Daphne had always wanted a small wedding, and the guest list was fixed at eighty people. Most of the guests were friends from university; she and Anthony had met their second year. Anthony waits until everyone’s settled and makes a speech, thanking everyone for coming and speaking a bit about his feelings for Daphne. She blushes and giggles a lot and Eggsy thinks she’s never looked more beautiful.

“I know we would normally proceed with dinner, but my father-in-law asked if he could say a few words.” Anthony looks at Eggsy. Daphne looks surprised.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do this?” Eggsy asks Harry.

“Oh no. You told him you wanted to do it. My days of making speeches were done the day I retired as Arthur,” Harry says. 

Eggsy takes a deep breath and stands up, taking the small microphone Anthony hands him. “I always thought the luckiest day of my life was the day a very fit, very proper older gent got me out of trouble at a police station.” Eggsy winks at Harry. “Then I thought the luckiest day of my life was the day he brought me to the oddest job interview I’d ever been on. But no…that wasn’t it. After that, I thought the luckiest day of my life was the day he told me he loved me. I lost him for a bit…” Harry looks down for a brief moment. “And the luckiest day of my life was the day he came back. But no. I was wrong every single time, ya see.” As always, Eggsy’s estuary accent comes creeping back when he’s at his most emotional. “Tha luckiest day of my life was also the saddest. I got a call that my best mate, my Roxy, was gone. Gone in a terrible accident. Thought I couldn’t go on. Had my husband, tha love of my life, but my sweet Roxy was gone. An’ then we get a call from a solicitor. Roxy an’ her husband, Stuart, they wanted us ta take over as parents to her daughter. Her sweet Daphne. Cuz you was, Daph. They loved ya so much.” Eggsy hangs his head for a moment. “But that…that day? That was the luckiest day of my entire life. Didn’t know how lucky I was, til now…cuz I’m losin’ ya. Know we ain’t losin’ ya, really…yer just around tha corner. But havin’ ya in our lives, makin’ a little family with ya…that was the luckiest day fer both yer Papa AND me. And now today is the luckiest day of Anthony’s life…cuz he gets ta start his forever with ya. We love ya, lady love, an’ we’re so very proud of ya, so happy fer ya.” He puts down the microphone and walks away. Tears are streaming down Daphne’s face and she blows them each a kiss.

“Well done, my darling.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and holds him close. 

“Fuck that was rough.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes with Harry’s handkerchief.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur for Eggsy. They eat, they talk, they watch Anthony and Daphne have their first dance. Eggsy has his dance with Daphne as well, both of them trying not to cry as they hold each other close. Daphne doesn’t dance with Harry; he has a hard time staying on his feet for extended periods of time now. Instead she sits on his lap and whispers with him, her head on his shoulder just like when she was a little girl.

She’s across the room talking to someone when Eggsy starts thinking that perhaps it’s time to go. Harry stands and leans his cane against the table. “Might I have this dance?” He holds his hand out to Eggsy.

“But your knees.”

“Yes, they hurt me today, they’ll hurt me tomorrow. You, my husband, look absolutely sinful in that suit, and I wish to take a turn about the dance floor with you in my arms.”

“Haz,” Eggsy says, blushing and feeling as if he were twenty years younger. He takes Harry’s hand and allows him to lead him to the dance floor. Harry takes him in his arms and slowly guides him across the floor. “I love you so much, Harry.”

“And I you, darling.” Harry gives him another chaste kiss. He’s never been one for public displays of affection, and most of the people in the room are strangers. A gentleman does not make others feel uncomfortable. 

“We should go away,” Eggsy suggests. “Somewhere close. Daph is gonna be busy setting up her life with Anthony…she’ll forget about us for a bit. We could go annoy Merlin for a while.”

“I do enjoy annoying Merlin,” Harry says, perking up a bit. “And it isn’t far to travel.”

“No. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Or we could just show up,” Harry says gleefully. “He’ll throw one of his tantrums where he starts yelling in Gaelic.”

“All while he’s preparing the guest room for us,” Eggsy says with a grin. He kisses Harry’s cheek and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder as they dance, watching their little girl spin around the floor with her husband.


End file.
